Misty
by busenbarkckick
Summary: Oblivious Misty enters a contest at hotel she works for......


**A/N: This is my first time doing a Pokemon fan fiction and it was another request by slideshowgirl. Info: This takes place in modern day New York. Its about how Misty became a swimsuit model with a shocking pairing. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I never will**

* * *

**It was just a typical cloudy day in New York City. Misty, a pretty tomboy with fiery red hair, strolled her way along a main stretch to a hotel she worked at. She is a lifeguard for the pool and also worked in the aquarium. She loved the starfish she named Staryu. She just loved the water.**

**As she was changing into her skimpy lifeguard swimming suit, she noticed a competition being held at the hotel this weekend. The grand prize is a chance to have a photo shoot for the popular new magazine called Pokemon. Misty, being the curious girl she is decided she would check it out.**

**While at work a boy almost drowned. His name was Ash and his friend he was with went by Brock. She brought Ash to the nurse of the hotel. Nurse Joy was what they would call gorgeous. She had long pink hair pulled into pigtales that came back up making a loop. The first thing Brock said to the nurse was something about going out to eat that night. He was shot down.**

**Misty continued her day at the lifeguard stand. When her shift was done she went to the underground aquarium. She grabbed the scuba gear and the fish tank cleaners and dove in. She was having a blast helping out with the sea creatures. When she was done she left the hotel and went home for the night. **

**Since it being a Friday, the streets were packed. She was heading home to sea her fashion diva sisters. Daisy is a model with natural blue hair and green eyes. Violet and Lily are also models. Misty only gets along with Daisy though. **

**Misty sometimes is jealous of her three older sisters. She remembers though that she is different from them and always will be. Her sisters are models while she is a lifeguard. Her sisters are pretty popular with a magazine called Cerulean. It focuses on them with different types of water animals and is associated with Pokemon. **

**Misty being curious as she is decided to call the number to sign up for the contest. She is quite excited about it because then she can brag about it to her sisters. Her sisters make fun of her for not being girly at all but she doesn't care. Does she? No she doesn't she tells herself. **

**As she finishes up with signing up for the contest she realizes it is like a beauty pageant. Misty is now unexcited for it. She has to walk in a dress. Talk like a girl. Even put on icky make-up and find a spectacular talent.**

**As she thinks she decides to call May and Dawn. They both are close friends of hers. May having really nice brown hair pulled into pigtails wearing a bandana. Dawn with her dark blue hair with it in side clips pulled back with a hat over it. They both also in the fashion industry. They all decide to eat at this Mexican restaurant called El Cerro. **

"**Hello Dawn. Hello May," Misty greats them as they walk into El Cerro arm in arm. They return the polite greeting as the waiter comes up and asks for there beverage drinks, handing out menus. They all being over twenty-one ordered margaritas.**

**As the meal wore on they discussed their oh so nonexistent love life. Each being single made things harder for them all. Dawn had been seeing a boy named Kenny. It turned out he liked men more and was now with Dawn's other friend Paul. Dawn was feeling down about that in the most recent days. While they discussed other things the girls decided to give Misty a make over.**

**A few days later they find themselves at the beauty salon to get Misty hair extensions. Misty's hairstylist for now was an older man named Wallace. He looked like he stepped out of a Paul Mitchell hair catalogue. He suggested the longer curlier hair extensions. He also gave her an idea what to wear in the competition.**

**A few hours later they found the perfect dress at Fantina's. It was a long ball gown dress with out the sleeves. It had the scarf to go with it and it was gold. It had glass slipper heels with a really pretty yellow pearled necklace. **

**Misty was shocked at how different she looked in it all. Her neighbor Tracey stopped by for a bit to help her decide her talent. Misty was happy at all the loving support she had from everyone around her. Even Gary, her first love, helped out and was going to drive her there that day.**

**Finally it was the day of the contest. Many other girls were competing. The other girls competing were Jessie, Angela, Emily, Tiffany, and Nicolette. Jessie was a stunning older lady. She had long pink hair that flipped out. She was wearing a simple white gown that did a cool poof at the bottom. Angela had light blue hair pulled in a curly bun. She was wearing a stunning knee high dress in a bright pink color. It showed off her body just right. Emily had stunning blue hair clipped back. She was wearing a green renainassiance styled gown that reached the floor. Tiffany had a light brown hair color that was just volumized with lovely violet colored eyes. Her dress is mid thigh and was mixed with yellows, pinks, blues, and greens. Nicolette had to of been the youngest. She had her hair pulled into two side pigtails. Her face is lavished with freckles. Her gown comes off the right shoulder and is in the colors of the rainbow.**

**As the talent contest neared, Misty got nervous. Each girl was spectacular. As it neared the end there were only to other girls who lasted. Jessie and Nicolette. For the talent part Jessie had this exotic dance with her snake. Nicolette read a beautiful poem written by herself. It was now Misty's turn to take the microphone.**

"**I dedicate this song to the man I love the most," she said as she neared the piano. **

**Out here in the quiet of the nightBeneath ****the stars****, and moonWe both know we've got somethin' on our mindsWe won't admit, but it's trueYou look at me, I look awayI wanna tell you what I'm feeling,But I don't know how to startI wanna tell you, but nowI'm afraid that you might break my heartOh why should anything so easy everBe so hard to doI wanna tell you what I'm feeling,And to say that, ****I love you****I practice all ****the things**** that I would sayLine by line, every wordI tell myself today would be the dayBut everytime, I lose my nerveI look at you, you look awayI wanna tell you what I'm feeling,But I don't know how to startI wanna tell you, but now,I'm afraid that you might break my heartOh why should anything so easy everBe so hard to doI wanna tell you what I'm feeling,And to say that, I ****love you****Why?Why do you turn awayIt must be, you're afraid like meI try, but I can't pretend that I,Don't feel for you, the way I do,Can't you seeI wanna tell you what I'm feeling,But I don't know how to startI wanna tell you, but now,I'm afraid that you might break my heartOh why should anything so easy everBe so hard to do,I wanna tell you what I'm feelingAnd to say that, I ****love you****I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,But I don't know how to startI wanna tell you, but now,I'm afraid that you might break my heartOh why should anything so easy everBe so hard to do,I wanna tell you what I'm feelingAnd to say that, I love you(whisper) I love you………………. Tracey**

**Misty felt the need of accomplishment. In the end Misty got first place and Nicolette won runner up both landing a spot in Pokemon magazine. Misty ended up dating Tracey. In a weird way Misty found out her sister Lily was dating Brock she met at the hotel and became good friends with Ash and Brock. It was truly a happy ending after… for now…..**

* * *

**Thank you for reading it. I honestly used all characters named throughout the Pokemon series. I am not much of a fan of the show so I had to do some digging around. I am taking requests right now. Just message me or tell me in the review. Also please don't flame. If you have something you don't like about it say it in a nice way. **


End file.
